Voice
by shipchan
Summary: [SLASH WARNING] How did D-boy meet eff? And why do they hate each other so much? rating will go up. NOW WITH SPELL CHECK
1. Default Chapter

hi people! this is my 1st real story on I think I wrote it because there's nothing else like it that I could find. And now the story!

To say that I knew Eff all my life would be a lie. The correct thing to say is that I knew OF him all my life. I was three in human years when Eff was "born" so I didn't really know what he was or why he was there. I just knew he had SOMETHING to do with me and that one day I would be "spending a lot of time with him" as my caretaker Mewnich said.

I first really met Eff when I was ten and he was seven. It was a cold day in the spirit realm. I hadn't wanted to meet Eff at all. My master had told me that he would be my partner which meant one thing to me. He would try to take my master's love from me and this unsettled me. I hated that. Mewnich and I had stood on a hill. In the spirit realm we were a bit more human than in the human one. She was brushing her long green hair and I was wishing I wasn't there. "Now D-boy," started Mewnich, she being the one who gave me my nicknames, "I want you to be nice, all right." Sometimes I wondered how a voice of mass death could be so nice. "Yes ma'am" I replied.

A woman had come trudging up a hill in a red dress and her long pink hair was done in a long tight braid. She huffed as she got to us. "Hello Mew," she had gasped. "Hello Kitsho!" said Mewnich with a smile and a wave. "Where is Eff?" The woman had looked behind her and huffed "EFF STOP PICKING FLOWERS AND GET OVER HERE! Something hit me. I realized if I didn't meet this new person I wouldn't have to be with him and all would be good. So I did the one thing I knew I could. I ran. Fast. I ran with all my tiny might. The part of my brain that was still working heard Mewnich yell to come back but didn't care.

Finally I got to a place that was safely hidden (i.e. behind a rock) when I heard something behind me. My heart pounded beneath my striped t-shirt as it got closer to me. A bunch of wild flowers were thrust into my face. "Hi!" said a somewhat Russian sounding voice in front of me. "Uh hi…" I said, standing up. A boy stood in front of me; he had shoulder length black hair done in strange spikes, a black shirt with "Z?" on it, and black jean shorts. He was as pale as me, had red eyes, and weird black make-up. All in all, he looked a bit like me, thinking back on it.

"What are you doing" he asked. "Ummm, hiding," I said. Yeah, I was a smart kid. "I see. I was running after someone but I lost him. You want my flowers?" he asked, again thrusting the flowers in my face. "Uhhh, ok….." I said taking them slowly. "Wanna help me find the person I'm looking for?" he asked. "Ok." I'd say anything to get away from this Eff person.

"What's your name?" he asked, looking behind the rocks and bushes. "You ask too many questions," I said hotly. Suddenly he was in front of me and I was on the ground. "Maybe you don't ask enough" he said calmly, giving me more flowers. "The master doesn't like it when people ask questions," I said. His eyes widened and he looked at me in the most unnerving way I had ever seen, then he smiled a giant smile. The next thing I knew he was on the ground laughing like a maniac. I gaped at him. What was he laughing at? Me? My master? People didn't laugh at those things near me! People didn't laugh! But here he was…laughing!

"What, what's so funny?" I asked. He stopped laughing and stood up in front of me again. I noticed that he was slightly shorter than me. "You" he said and before I could stop him he kissed the tip of my nose and danced away. I stood there. "WHO ARE YOU!" I yelled at him angrily. "EVERYONE CALLS ME EFF," he yelled back, still dancing. I stood there and watched him for a moment with my mouth open. "Close your mouth!" he yelled to me. I closed it automatically. A thousand thoughts entered my head at the same time: Did he know who I was? Was he playing with me? No, no way, he wouldn't have been so annoying to me if he knew. I was the master's favorite and older! He was cart wheeling back to me and I had no idea what do. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm……..….D-boy." I said.

He looked at me. "We're suppose to meet you know," he said. "I know," I said. He looked at me. "Cool," he said and jumped up and down. "DDDDD-BOOOOOY!" yelled someone. I turned and saw Mewnich and the red haired woman running towards us. "EFF!" yelled the red haired woman, "YOU ARE IN SOOOO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!" When they finally got there Mewnich looked at us both. "Oh, so you two have met?" she asked. "Yes ma'am," I said. "That's good," she said.

"Good bye, Mew," said the woman grapping Eff's hand and leading him away. "We have to go." "Bye bye!" yelled Eff to me, waving. "What did you think?" asked Mew. "I don't like him…" I answered "not at all."

tell me whay ya think of the 1st chapter


	2. chapter

wow chapter 2 is up. I never thought I would really get reveiws. so here you go!

It was a few days later when I saw Eff again. It was raining and I was watching the purple rain fall out side one of my large windows. The purple water stuck to the weeping willow out side my large house that had once picked me up and swung me around by my legs. Mewnitch came into my room, thinking back I only have fond memories of my green haired caretaker. A quiet voice of mass murder, more like the voice that tells you to kill the old lady in front of you at the grocery store, she was tall (but now I'm sure I'm taller then she ever was), slightly peach colored skin that was hidden under tons of light green hair she kept in a high pony tail. She never said a harsh world to me and always seemed to understand me. Thinking back on her I see how hard it must have been raising me. To raise a child that is superior to you in just about every way (and who knows it too).

"D-boy?" she asked quietly coming into the room "Kitsho is coming over today for tea and I told her to bring Eff with her" she sat next to me as my eyes widened. "But…but" I started "No D-boy" said Mewnitch sternly "you have to start being nicer to that little boy he's going to be with you for a long time! And besides I think it would be good for you to play with some kids your age!" she crossed her arms which meant 'and that's finally' I sighed and leaned on the window with my eyes closed for a few seconds (or until I heard "don't do that, you'll fall out!" from mew). "Ok." I said finally opening my swirly eyes, "But I won't like it" Mewnitch broke out in a large smile and pulled me into a tight hug, "That's my boy!" she yelled. Just then the door bell rang and she jumped from the window sill. "Be right back." She said ran out of room, "Don't hurry" I said to myself forcing a smile.

I waited for a few minutes until I heard someone running nosily up the stairs. "HI!" said Eff as he sat next to me on the sill, "What are you doing?" he asked swaying his legs up and down. "Watching." I said simply without looking at him. "Watching what?" I wanted to kill him. "I hate rain, do you like it?" he said happily, "Do you ever shut up?" I asked looking at him "Ummmmm…no?" I WAS going to kill him. "BOYS COME DOWN!" yelled Mewnitch up to us. We made our way down the steps of the house and into the kitchen. Many pieces of food-mixings (cake mix, caramel, that stuff) were laid out on the large wooden table. "you guys are going to make cookies!" yelled Mewnitch happily smiling. I look at Eff and he looked just as borde as I was with the idea. "So you two have fun while I go and have tea with Kitsho. Alright, get goin'!" she said walking off out of the room. We went up to the table and started to work. We worked in silence for about 7 minutes until he said "pass me the dragon chips please." I picked up the pot of green chips. "Thank you D-boy." He pressed a kiss to my cheek, I think it took about 4 seconds for me to grab his long, spikes of hair and plunged his head into the bowl of nugget. His arms swayed around as I pressed it deeper and deeper in to the crunchy mess.

"D-boy, what are you doing!" someone yelled from the door. I looked up and saw a brown haired maid in the doorway with her hands covering her face. I let Eff up and he gasp for the breath he didn't need. He looked at me with flickers of fear in his red eyes and backed away out of the room from me. I went up the my room, wondering if I had made him cry.

Grrrrrrr evil D-boy. I feel bad for Eff in this one, I wonder if he did cry? R/R


End file.
